Gondor
This profile is for the Kingdom of Gondor ''form the ''Lord of the Rings. Summary Gondor was the prominent kingdom of Men in Middle-earth, bordered by Rohan to the north, Harad to the south, the cape of Andrast and the Sea to the west, and Mordor to the east. Its first capital was Osgiliath, moved to Minas Tirith in TA 1640. The city of Minas Tirith remained the capital of Gondor for the rest of the Third Age and into years of the Fourth Age. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Aragorn (Current) *Stewards **Denethor (Temporarily) Second-in-command *Boromir Military Leaders *Faramir Notable Individuals *Pippin Military units Infantry *Gondor Soldiers **Swordsmen **Spearmen **Archers *Tower Guards *Rangers Warmachine *Trebuchets Cavalry *Gondor Knights *Knights of Dol Amroth Navy *Gondor Ships |-|Weaponry= Artifacts *Palantíri Military weapons Melee weapons *Swords *Spears *Shields Ranged weapons *Bows Banners *White Tree of Gondor Armor *Armor Territories Minas Tirith *'Age founded/conquered:' Unknown *'Territory type:' Stronghold, Capital (Later) *'Inhabitants:' Unknown *'Civilians:' Unknown *'Military:' Three Companies of Soldiers Osgiliath *'Age founded/conquered:' Unknown *'Territory type:' Capital *'Inhabitants:' Unknown *'Civilians:' Unknown *'Military: '''Thousands of troops Civilization stats '''Tier 12:' Dark Age: During the Third Age of Middle-Earth, Gondor has long since in a state of stagnation in their civilization without the line of kings to lead them. Made even worse with Denethor II leading Gondor around the end of the War of the Ring. They remained using just simple tools such as swords, bows and arrows, while they have constructed massive stone citadels that towered by the mountains. Power Source Magic: Communication (Through the use of Palantiri which can be used as form of communication between two or more stones, but unfortunately, it turned against Denethor which Sauron used it to break his will.) Science: Construction (As Gondor was one of the mightiest of the kingdom of men, they constructed massive fortresses and have skilled engineering skills with strong ships and trebuchets.) Conquest stats 9-A: Large Country: at their height, Gondor ruled most of southern Middle Earth, which included the following Ithilien, Anorien, Lossarnach, Calenardhon, etc.. Troops: At their height they possessed one of the largest armies of all the human kingdoms. Power stats DC: Small Building: Trebuchets with their tossing power of large boulders for long distances. Wall: The charging power of charging cavalry. Street+: Aragorn tossed Gimli. Defeated many Uruk-hai and goblins. Being a career elite warrior, his physical strength should be comfortably above that of most humans. Street: Boromir and Faramir should be comparable or close to the skills of Aragorn. Street: Many Gondor soldiers should be comparable to standard soldiers (Tower Guard are likely higher). Durability: Small Building: The standard durability of Trebuchets, with or without the crew to man it. Wall: The durability of a fully armored knight. Street+: Aragorn, Boromir and Faramir, higher than most normal humans. Street Speed: Peak Human: Aragorn's fastest running pace, possibly Superhuman Attacks faster than most can react. Superhuman: The charging speed of Calvary. Athletic Human: The speed of charging Gondor Soldiers. Skill stats Because they served as a shield for the free people of middle earth, Their forces have to be well disciplined an trained to their finest to hold off the relentless hordes of Mordor. They have multiple layers of defenses when experiencing invasion from Mordor which is comprised of Osgiliath, Cair Andros, and the Rammas Echor. During the Third Age, most of Minas Tirith's armies were trained and drilled to fight in tight infantry formations, supported by archers and cavalry. Their armaments consisted of a chainmail undercoat with either a black tabard or plate armor over it. Their standard weapons were long spears, longswords, and longbows, complimented by tower shields. Strengths/Pros Gondor's armies prevented Mordor and its allies from overwhelming the rest of Middle-earth. Gondor was in a very crucial position, in order to guard Middle Earth and because of Gondor's proximity to Mordor, its military forces had to be proficiently trained and vigilantly on guard at all times. Because of this, they were arguably the strongest country that opposed Sauron. Weaknesses/Flaws Because recent years of the War of the Ring caused low morale and weak leadership under Denethor which caused most of the army that once stood as symbols of defense against the forces of darkness to coward easily and which costed most of their forces in the recent battles. Wins/Losses Wins: *None notable Losses: *None notable Inconclusive: *None notable Gallery TN-The White Tree.jpg|The White Tree of Gondor, the Tree of the Kings King Aragorn.png|Aragon, the King returned to Gondor Gondor Soldier.jpg|The forces of Gondor, ready to defend their white cities. Boromir in Osgiliath.png|Osgiliath, the former glorious capital of Gondor. Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Literature Category:Profile Category:Movie Category:Gaming Category:LotR: Battle for Middle-Earth Category:Army Category:Fantasy Category:Magic Category:Science Category:Tier 9-A Conquest Category:Protagonist Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Composite